Look to the Moon
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: Mooney finds Harry late one night and accidentally kidnaps him. Remus wakes to find a presence in his house and he's sure he's bitten someone. Harry manages to convince Remus to keep him at the cottage, Remus agrees, until a lack of money and food means Remus must take Harry with him to rejoin Greyback's pack. When there's danger on all fronts, bonds can only grow stronger. (AU)
1. ONE

Soft thudding of padded feet echoed through the village streets as the residents slept. One mile away a tiny one bedroomed cottage stood isolated within a copse on the outskirts of this village, with its tiny living room ravaged and the front door hanging off its hinges. The owner of this cottage had bound away when the moon had reached the highest point in the sky. The strange animal padded down through the back alleys of the streets sniffing the bodies which lay behind the bins and inside forgotten doorways; snorting the animal turned towards a stray dog as bins toppled to the ground and old leftovers scattered around the floor.

Wanting to play the animal reared before pouncing with a yelp at the dog, giving chase the animal followed the smaller towards a thicket of trees. For miles the animal chased the dog before becoming bored, wondering why the dog wasn't turning back before running off again like a distant memory in its subconscious. Stopping the animal whipped its tail once before turning and walking softly through the trees the sound of feet and claws breaking the top layer of leaves on the forest floor. Every so often the animal would spot a rabbit and go bounding after it before being distracted by a fox or a set of cloth on poles.

As the trees thinned the animal found itself surround by unfamiliar houses. As the animal made its way along the gravel and tarmac a familiar smell drifted towards him and letting his nose guide him the animal found itself moving past a fenced off patch of grass, through a dark alleyway between two houses until a soft growling came from one of the houses down the street. With its nose close to the ground, teeth bared and ready to rip into a potential prey, looking for all the world like an abnormally large dog.

However the exact opposite was true. Laying down on top of a doorstep rested a tiny skinless cub. The tiny cub smelt faintly of old pack members he could barely remember. The cub's shirt scrunched up as the animal's nose snuffled at his stomach, acting on instinct the cub was rolled over his nose and down his back before the animal moved back towards the forest. Miles in the animal threw its head back and howled. A moment hesitation, the body on his back suddenly gripping his fur, legs digging into his other side, mournfully the animal made its way towards the small cottage with the door hanging off its hinges and settled within a clump of feathers in the middle of the ravaged living room.

**LOOKTOTHEMOON**

Monday hadn't started great for Harry Potter, the start of a new year in school had been marred by the late start he'd had waking up – Aunt Petunia had been so engrossed with making sure her 'Little Duddikins' was awake, dressed smartly in his brand new uniform of blue and gold, and had the perfect packed lunch; that by the time 8 am came around, Vernon storming downstairs grumbling about the weekend headache and Dudley exclaiming how starved he was and why he hadn't had any food yet; before Petunia realised she'd forgotten to wake up the unwanted house dweller.

He'd managed to have breakfast ready for 20 past 8, and Vernon drove Dudley to the school a mile walk away on his way to work. Harry was not allowed breakfast that day, his uniform – new tie but hand me down jumper from Dudley's previous year in reception. Harry wasn't ready to walk to the school until 15 minutes later, Petunia deigned to walk her nephew through the houses past Wisteria Walk up to the school gates,

"Don't expect this all the time, this isn't reward for your laziness"

"No Aunty Petunia." Harry hung his head, fumbling his hands,

"I hope you memorised the way otherwise you'll be getting lost each day. And you'll be waking back today. Don't be late because you'll have this morning's chores to do as well as this evenings."

"Yes Aunty Petunia." Still observing his feet Harry walked through the school gates at quarter past nine, twenty minutes late for his first day of school.

He'd been placed in the same class as his cousin when he was five years old, not having been to reception or nursery with his cousin. His aunt's claim of stupidity, hyper activity and a need to have Dudley come out from behind his younger cousin's selfish, shadowing, attention seeking ways. Now all of the teachers had given him warnings about not causing trouble in classrooms, and to "buck his ideas up" before he reached their class.

Mr Lawrence simply sighed when Harry walked in late to his classroom – ordering him to sit between Emily and Jessica, with Dudley sitting almost directly behind him. Luckily Harry was only given a warning for his lateness, and the class was given a whole speech about "No longer the youngsters of the school, and to start their first year of juniors as best as they could. They were now examples for the infants."

The school day was rather mild, Dudley kicked the back of his chair which was easy to ignore, and he'd only been prodded seven times by Piers who sat one space over from him. Emily had lent him a pencil, and during break time Dudley and the gang ignored him in favour of showing off his new pens and pencil case.

After school Harry followed a few of the other parents and children down the lane past the forest and park before arriving at an alley way between Wisteria Walk and Privet Drive. Harry ran towards number 4, pushing the door open, when his aunt came out from the kitchen and told him to do his homework while Dudley had a snack – then he was to wipe around the living room and sort out the laundry from the washing line and dryer – putting it away in the owners rooms too. Then about five he started on tea, snatching a small bowl of pasta Dudley and Harry were told to go outside and play.

Harry had quickly run to hide amongst the bushes and trees in the small park at the top of the road. Unfortunately Harry had come home too late after Dudley, forcing him to fall asleep outside the front door, waiting for his uncle to drag him inside when the Dursley's went to bed.

A weird dream almost woke Harry, a tickle to his stomach followed by a slight breeze of fresh, cold air before something rough and warm covered him. The dream carried him away, bounding through darkness until a strange howl very close by gave Harry cause to open his eyes. As he looked Harry gripped the rough fur and brought his knees closer into the animal's back. Harry was about three feet in the air, and definitely not in Privet Drive anymore.

Not wanting the animal to find the need to eat him Harry squeezed his eyes shut until it almost hurt his head, he didn't open the again until he was unceremoniously dropped onto a pile of cushion feathers and blankets. Harry heard the animal settle and he chanced a peak at his kidnapper. The animal had its back to him, so Harry carefully got up and stepped around the beast. Slowly, his eyes becoming used to the dark and a tiny outside light which cast dim streams of light into the room, The animal looked very much like a wolf he'd seen in a picture from one of Dudley's books except that the tail was too short, ears too wide and flat and snout far too long for it to be a real wolf, especially since there weren't any wolfs in England any more, and only a few were kept inside London Zoo and Harry doubted they'd escaped and made it to Surrey.

Deciding not to wake the wolf-like creature, Harry perched on the couch, wondering where he was. Why he was there and whether there were any more cushions since this wolf seemed to have torn apart the originals. Despite being terrified he'd be eaten Harry ended up dozing off only waking a few hours earlier to a terrible scream and awful cracking noises, startled Harry quickly got off the couch and stared at the wolf. Or at least the man, who's arms were stretched and pressing into the floor, his back arched and the muscles in his legs obviously cramping.

Mind buzzing as everything he thought he knew changed and evolved Harry made a dash to a bedroom before the wolf – no – man could get a chance to properly look at him.

**LOOKTOTHEMOON**

As the pain from his transformation from wolf to human dissipated Remus assessed the dame he'd caused. the pillows were a normal occurrence, not too problematic, however a gust of wind drew his attention to the broken door - Remus gulped, what had he done last night? going to inspect the garden he found uprooted flowers and plants, but then he also found one of his ward stones, broken cleanly in two with what look liked teeth marks marring the edges. Remus gulped again, nervously running a hand through his hair as he scanned the skies for a ministry owl informing him that he'd bitten and killed someone and was to be put down like the rabid dog he was. When none came Remus went back inside the house only to come to a blinding halt when a head peeped around the door frame of his bedroom, and green eyes stared back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

_This story grew from a frustration that apart from 2 or 3 Remus rescues Harry stories nearly all of them are exactly the same concept or the first few chapters may as well have been passed around and copied save for one or two details. Also I got bored of reading about 7 year old Harry being the mate of a man who is technically his granddad since Harry becomes Remus' 'cub' and since Remus is Greyback's 'cub' Greyback is Harry's granddad - that's how it works but several stories have Harry and Fenrir discussing kissing/sexual relations when Harry is 5 years to 11 years with Fenrir. So I decided to do my own Remus rescues Harry and takes him to Greyback's pack story without the paedophilia. _

_I hope you all enjoy this story, I hope you find it new and intriguing, Chapters will be anywhere between 1000 and 3000 words . Act 1 is planned out, so expect another update soon. _

_Please me what you thought of this chapter and where it's going in a review. All feedback is welcome. _

**_DOE _**


	2. TWO

**Hi, thank you for everyone who read the first chapter, I appreciate the feedback. **

**Here is the second chapter, instead of one long chapter I've split the scenes into parts:**

**This chapter has been edited to make it flow better and just to increase the general quality. **

**Chapter 2, part 1:**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY: Remus finds a lost pack member, Harry takes an accidental trip.<em>

Harry gripped the door frame and gasped as his eyes made contact with the man. He didn't seem to know that he was walking around naked, and Harry, having heard of freaky men living in isolation from the Dursley's was incredible scared. Harry opened his mouth to scream when the man, his voice rough and scratchy stopped him.

"Are you ok? I haven't bitten are you?" the man waved a small stick and suddenly things began flying around the room – feathers swooping into pillows which then danced into their places on the small, ratty settee.

Harry swallowed as he saw this…this freakiness which would have sent his relatives into apoplectic fits of rage and tantrums. He was so enthralled that he almost missed the strange man asking once more if he was ok. Harry shook his head "What…What are you? Why…What was that?" There were so many questions Harry wanted to ask the strange man who still stood partially naked, a pair of boxers had found their way into his hands during the clean-up. Not that the room looked particularly clean – Aunt Petunia would burst a blood vessel – but everything, as far as Harry could tell was in its own place

The man ran a hand through his light brown hair, wincing somewhat when his fingers prodded a spot which looked like it was bleeding. "I…If you would move from my bedroom – I will be able to answer any questions you might have. And perhaps you can tell me what happened last night since my memory is very hazy."

"But…You were a wolf."

The man looked grim. "Yes. I'm a werewolf, but I'd really like to get dressed before we have any further conversation."

The man started forward and Harry moved out of the room and into the hallway pressing himself further into the wall as the man passed. As soon as the bedroom door shut Harry scrambled towards the front grabbing the handle and pulling it fiercely, the door rattled in its frame but no matter the fierce battle between boy and door continued – the door winning, he'd seen werewolves on the television when he was getting Dudley and his friends more popcorn since his aunt and uncle had been sat in the conservatory instead of the living room. The snarling animal with blood around its teeth and gums, terrified Harry, and he'd gone that night to his uncle's bedroom after a nightmare. Only to be told that if Harry ever woke them up, over such nonsense again and the house wasn't burning down then Vernon would leave Harry outside during a full moon just to show that Harry was the only freak around Britain and he should be ashamed of himself. Terror gripped Harry when the man told him he was a werewolf, though the scarred man hadn't yet eaten him and the wolf had sat down and slept and Harry didn't recognise any of the wolf in the movie within he man this morning, who was to say he wouldn't be kept – fattened up and used as wolf feed next full moon?

"It won't open. Not yet anyway." Harry jumped, the man was stood a few feet away from him dressed in a tunic and soft trousers. He reached over to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, before dropping it and directing Harry towards the settee instead.

The man sat and leant against the back cushions of the settee while Harry hovered around the seat. Not quite sitting but not standing either, ready to run at the slightest hint of the man before him turning back into a horrific wolf.

Remus, seeing that Harry wouldn't speak up, went first "So…First I must apologise to you. It must be very scary to wake up in a stranger's house. I do promise that once I've found whether I have bitten you or not I will return you home."

The boy nodded, and Remus twisted his fingers around his wand, which was currently resting on the arm of the chair. This would take a while he thought to himself. "I shall introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin, I am a werewolf though I promise you that I'm not going to suddenly transform and eat you – you'll have to wait until the next full moon I'm afraid," Remus said with a wry smile trying to ease the boy's tension. "I'd like if you would tell me how this morning came about?"

Harry swallowed, the man – Remus he'd said his name was – the corners of his mouth lifted as though the teasing wasn't especially funny Harry could appreciate the attempt at humour, goodness knows the Dursley's don't have any. "I…I…." Harry was lost for words unable to explain how he'd woken and found himself on his stomach across a wolf; how terrified he'd been to find himself carried away from the only home he knew and into this rundown shack of a house, the Dursley's wouldn't have stepped a foot inside it and if they knew Harry had been inside, sat on the settee, well they'd spray him down with the hosepipe. Luckily the man, Remus, noticed his difficultly

"Perhaps you can start with have you been bitten?"

"How would I know?"

Remus' eyes grasped for patience from the ceiling. "Well, you wouldn't be in immense pain werewolves blood has an antiseptic effect, it's only the very transformations of each bone and muscle which tightens the nerves which cause the pain, imagine continuously smacking both funny bones against the hardest surface you can imagine;" Remus paused, eyeing Harry critically. "Also you would probably notice a significant bleeding and probably have already started feeling the effects of blood loss"

Seeing Harry shrug, Remus sighed, "Well turn around full circle please, good your shorts are quite light so I'd noticed any bleeding however there isn't any on your shorts – lots of tears though, they need to be sewed again. Right lift your top up above your head without taking it off and turn around one more for me. Wonderful, you weren't bitten."

"Wouldn't – shouldn't you have been able to tell?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, werewolves have an extra sense of everything don't they?"

Remus looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes lightened in realisation, "you mean heightened senses of smell, and sight? Yes. Well. Only on the day and night of a full moon, the days after the fullest moon and the senses lessen significantly during the day after, the moon is already on the opposite side of the world. And the next moon is a waxing gibbous moon."

Harry nodded, sort of made sense, he supposed he could always ask again.

"So, care to tell me your name young one?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry flinched and jumped back as Remus' eyes flickered gold and went wide, letting out a small shriek as the man moved faster than his appearance showed and moved a hand towards Harry's forehead to push aside a long fringe. A short intake of "Harry!" then a sensation of being squeezed for all sides left Harry a bit dizzy but soon realised that this man was simply hugging him.

"Burgh…Um…Sir? – Remus?"

Remus let go, "I'm sorry Harry, it was just…I've not seen you in six – No! Seven years, just over seven years in fact."

Harry frowned,

Remus gathered himself together before becoming the epitome of composure once more, "My apologies, I'm not normally so forward. I was great friends with your parents, best friends in fact. I was there when you were born too. Not in the room of course but myself and…" his face went a funny colour, "well, I and… other people tried to stop your father pacing a hole into the floor."

Harry glowed at this information, but couldn't help but let a snide and dark thought creep into his head, "_Where have you been then? Why did you abandon me at the Dursley's?"_ But quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. And simply replied "Oh." And began to pull at a loose thread in the arm of the chair.

Remus lent back into his chair, closing his eyes, "Ah yes, poor James. We waited ten hours for you to arrive – Lily thought you'd be quick, but apparently you kept moving…"

"What?" Harry asked, a bit unsure of what it was he was hearing about.

"James was such a prankster luckily he grew up some… Do you enjoy pranks Harry?"

Harry shifted – imagining the punishment he got from turning a snobby supply teachers hair blue and decided, "No…no not really. Uncle Vernon doesn't like them much, not even Dudley pulls any pranks."

Remus nodded, "Ah, well I don't imagine he would – never got the hang of flying anyway. What sort of things do you enjoy doing? What hobbies do you have? Do you have any friends? Which school are you in?" A sudden excitement over a potential renewal of his link towards James and Lily again, a surge of happiness barrelled through him as he anticipated all that Harry would tell him.

Harry on the other hand shrugged, "I enjoy cooking I guess – or gardening." Only Dudley interfered when he did these chores, "I…I don't really have any hobbies – the Dursley's don't take me places very often. They try and make Dudley…" he shivered Dudley in swimming trunks wasn't pretty, and that guitar had been thrown through the conservatory window…"

Harry watched Remus nod and his eyes slowly dim as the excitement died a little, eager to make the man happy again for some reason, "…Urm I joined him once to karate lessons, but we got kicked out when Dudley started a fight. So aunty Petunia says that they're a waste of money and that children will develop their own hobbies and that only hippies force skills and talents onto children at a young age. I enjoy school though – me 'n' Dudley are in a smaller class this year so we get more attention."

Remus nodded slowly his smile a little forced but he'd seen Harry's concern and how he'd started squirming so he tried to keep his emotions in check. "I see. What's your favourite lesson then?"

"Oh. Err Maths? It's like one huge puzzle that I have to solve."

"Good…good." Remus' smile became a bit less forced. "Are you happy there Harry? At your aunt and uncle's house?"

"It's ok, I mean…I get fed – I've clothes,"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the overly large clothes the child was currently wearing.

"Will you tell me about my parents?" Harry blurted out – not wanting to return home straight away, and since Remus said he was at his birth so he must've known his parents.

Remus grinned showing Harry all of his teeth as he settled further into his arm chair – Harry sat on the settee crossed legs and facing him, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fingertips.

As the hours passed Remus told Harry many stories of his childhood and Hogwarts years. And Harry just sat there soaking up all of this new information like a sponge. Neither of the house's occupants gave much thought to Harry leaving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope you like the conversation between Remus and Harry - I hope it was somewhat believable and I also hope you all enjoyed the more, in my opinion, realistic explanation of heightened senses of the wolves etc. non of this continuous, "I smell blood and lies and all things even when the moon seemingly isn't present in the sky."<em>**

**Also I hope you understand that I've not made the Dursley's extensively abusive, neglectful yes, rough handed, yes but whipping and belts? No. That's not to say that Neglect is better - it is only to make a point of how Harry can continue to call 4 Privet Drive home.**

**_I hope you all enjoy this story, I hope you find it new and intriguing, Chapters will be anywhere between 1000 and 3000 words . Act 1 is planned out, so expect another update soon._**

**_Please me what you thought of this chapter and where it's going in a review. All feedback is welcome._**

**_DOE_**

**_Edit: 07 December 2014, for continuity and to increase the general flow of the chapter_**


End file.
